The Primordial Star: Horizon
by Lucicide
Summary: (AU) One difference can change everything. When Grayfia, secret daughter of Satan Lucifer, meets Sirzechs, it is NOT love she feels but opportunity. On the night of their wedding, Grayfia performs a ritual, using Sirzechs power, as well as 6 other catalysts, to create her child. (Rated M for, language, blood/gore, and lemons/limes.) OOC!Godlike-OP!Semi-Dark!Millicas. More inside.


Prologue: Her Ritual, Her Son, Her Love

 **Author's Note:** The devils in this story, while not as bad as they are depicted in legends, are more like devils than H-DxD makes them appear. This means they are darker, and have different morals than humans. This story WILL have things that make some people uncomfortable, I will do my best to make note of what to look after each chapter, but will say now; there will be NO rape, NO infidelity (at least in regards to Luxas and his harem), NO abuse (though there is neglect), and not much if any angst. There WILL be, however, incest. If this makes you uncomfortable you will likely not enjoy this story, as MANY of Luxas main relationships are with family. ALL devils are descended from Lucifer and Lilith afterall.

 **Disclaimer: Voysis does not own Highschool DxD, it's characters, or any of the crossover refrences, he just owns this fic, and its plot.**

 **(Gremory Ancestral Home-Sirzechs Gremory's Chambers-Wedding Night)**

Grayfia Lucifuge smiled maliciously at her "husband". She had, once again, trapped the fool in her illusions, just like every time he believed they were being "intimate", and the fool never even realized she was still a virgin. Looking around the bedroom she made sure everything was in place for tonight. The ritual she had been preparing over the last two years was finally ready to be completed.

It was all worth it though. The results of this ritual would fulfill all of her dreams and desires. For the spell to take hold she had needed six objects of great power and two beings of considerable strength as well. Those last two requirements were easy enough, the first being herself a super devil, though she'd never told anyone. The second was the man on the bed, also a super devil. No, it was the objects of power that had taken the most time to gather. The first was a crimson gauntlet with emerald jewels and the spirit of a dragon, the Boosted Gear. The second, two silver cross earrings, Twilight Healing. The third was an orb of chaotic power, known only as Chaos Dawn, made of the excess power from the dawn of all creation. These three items where known as Sacred Gears, artifacts created by the biblical god for humanity. Her other three catalysts however, were much different. A large lump of flesh made catalyst number four, flesh from the Heavenly Dragon Albion and the only remains left from the beast's corpse. For number five the castrated remains of Uranus, Primordial God of the Sky, were what she chose. Finally, for the sixth object chosen was ice, from the inner sanctum of Cocytus.

All of her preparations were complete. With this she would have a child, her son, to call her own. The objects used in the ritual would all be absorbed, and then assimilated into her offspring, her little prince. Now that the circle had been primed and readied, she channeled her magic and activated it. A bright glow began emanating throughout the room, before flashing with blinding light. Grayfia smiled joyfully, as the room was once more consumed in darkness. As she laid down to rest, she thought back to when this, having a child that was hers and only hers, became her goal, her obsession, her _need_.

 ** _Flashback-250 Years Ago_**

 _A much younger Grayfia Lucifuge was crying her soul out in the dark. Her mama and papa had forgotten her birthday again, and left her locked in her chambers. She didn't know why her parents hated her; she always did her best to be good after all. She was only eleven years old as of today, and she had never felt love before, not from her parents, not from her siblings, not from anyone._

 _Hours seemed to pass in minutes for her as she cried, and cried, and cried. When the door finally opened letting in some light, she looked over to see who came to check on her. Her mama, as cold and expressionless as usual was watching her from the entry, seeming to judge her with the weight of her gaze._

 _"_ _Get up child, we must speak." Lady Lucifuge spoke commandingly._

 _Grayfia stood slowly, before walking towards the older woman. She looked into her mama's eyes with confusion and sadness, wondering what she'd done this time._

 _"_ _Yes mama, understood." She spoke softly._

 _When she reached the door, her mama spun in place and stalked off down the hall, leaving Grayfia to stumble and trip after her, trying to keep up. When they reached the study, the Lucifuge matriarch strode in and took a seat on the small couch. Grayfia followed, kneeling next to her mama's legs._

 _"_ _Child, what I am about to tell you will never leave this room, do you understand me?" The matriarch spoke icily._

 _"_ _Yes, mama, I understand." Grayfia replied obediently. She then looked up into her mother's eyes seeing the familiar hatred in her silver orbs. It had always been like this, for as long as she could remember; her mother had despised her existence._

 _"_ _I will be blunt so as not to waste my time. You are my offspring, but not you're my husband's. Our lord Lucifer requested of me to provide him a child, and you were the result of mine and our lords union. You were to be used as a spare, a bargaining chip if you will, to secure more alliances. When the Great War began to heat up again, it was decided we would keep you a secret, to ensure the royal line of Lucifer survived, should the worst come to pass." The Lady explained calmly and stoically, the only emotion escaping being her shame._

 _Grayfia stared, eyes wide, as she felt what was left of her hope shatter. Her then mother stood and walked away without so much as a backwards glance, leaving her daughter to crumble. The young girl could feel as her heart froze, her emotions died, and her face became stern, and her eyes turned icy. She swore to herself, on this day, she would never again hope, never again feel, and never again cry._

 _'_ Not until I have a child of my own, not until I have a son, my little prince, the holder of all my love _.' Grayfia thought. She didn't know it, but on this day her mind fractured, but in the centuries to come this would also be the source of her drive, her obsession, and the only thing she wanted._

 ** _Flashback-End_**

Now, centuries had past and she had finally obtained what she always wanted. She would raise her little prince with all of the love her parents should have given her, she would forever be at his side for eternity, and maybe, just maybe, her son would return her love, to love her as she would love him. She placed her right hand on her stomach, gently and affectionately rubbing the taught muscles, and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

 **(Nine Months Later)**

After fourteen long and painful hours of giving birth, a loud cry could be heard throughout the hospital room as the new Lady Lucifer finally relaxed. Grayfia breathed heavily, sweat caking her skin and drenching her hair, and held her arms out to receive her son from the nurse walking towards her. As she accepted her little one, and cradled him in her arms, she cried. For the first time in centuries, she let her tears fall, because she was in the presence of the most precious being to her, the center of her existence, her baby. Peeling the expensive blanket back, she saw her little prince for the first time. He had hair the color of liquid silver, icy blue eyes, with a ring of storm grey around the outer iris, and a button nose. What captured the young mothers heart and soul more than all of this though, was the wide smile splitting his thin lips, and the warmth of adoration in his eyes. ' _I promise I will always protect you, always stay at your side, always be there to hold you, and always love you, my son, my love.'_ She vowed in her mind. Come hell or high water, nothing would separate them from each other, not her "husband", not devil society, not the Fallen, not the Angels, not other pantheons, not the world, and not fate. She was _his_ , and he, well he was _hers_.

She smiled lovingly back to him, slid the strap of her hospital gown down, and held him to her nipple to feed her child. As he suckled she spoke quietly, "My beloved son, your name shall be Luxas Asteria Lucifuge, my precious star, the center of my world. You will be the strongest existence, second to none, and have no equal. All of existence will kneel before you in submission, and I will be the first."

 **Prologue-END**

Authors Note:

Alright, so this was my first time writing a story on , or the internet period. If you have any suggestions for what I could do better, then please tell me. I'm also still in the process of writing out chapter 1 (not the prologue), but it shouldn't be much longer before I have it out.

Next chapter will cover an overview of Luxas childhood, age 2-17 (hopefully), as well as summarize his training, though obviously I'm not going to be revealing everthing he can do, and he DOES have a lot more time to grow in power, as this story starts about 295-300 years before canon DxD. In fact the first arc will have almost nothing to do the canon plot.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
